Forgotten till the End
by lovingthemalfoys
Summary: Evan Potter was named the BWL on the Halloween night by Dumbledore. But what if they had been worng and it was Evan's older twin brother Harry. James and Lily live.Multipul Potter children. Neglected/smart/grey Harry. There will be sexual, physical and mental abuse along with pedofillia, if this isn't to your agreement then please to not read,I don't like un-educational bashing.
1. The new start or the final end?

(AN; This is the first chapter of my first story on this site, I hope you like it. I haven't decided on pairings yet, if you have any ideas then please review, but I will be making Harry gay.)

It was Hallowe'en, one of the best days of the year for children. They got to stay up late, play dress-up and get free sweets. It was that night that found a red-haired beauty of a women cleaning a small kitchen. Mushy baby food had fallen on the floor from where 2 little toddlers had seen fit to drop it. Said toddlers were in the small front room with their raven-haired, hazel eyed father. The raven-haired menace was creating small puffs of coloured smoke with a long stick of wood. This wood was his wand as he, his wife and his sons were all magical. His sons were both 15 months old and the oldest was born almost 1 hour before his brother. The older one had the same raven hair as his father and his mothers captivating emerald-green eyes. His younger brother had his father's hair but with streaks of red from his mother, he had his father's hazel eyes. These four people were a happy family, but they were also a scared family. There was a prophecy created claiming that a child born at the end of the seventh month would be the one to rid the world of the current dark lord. Both of the boys had been born on the 31st. They were born at the end of the seventh month and were the two most likely candidates. There was another boy born at the end of the month, a Neville Longbottom. There were probably many more but the prophecy stated that the child would be born to parents who had thrice defied the dark lord and that left only the three children. The Potters had gone into hiding, using a special spell that made the house invisible to all but who the secret keeper told. The secret keeper for the Potters was a trusted friend by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

There was another reason for the family to be scared and happy, the wife of the raven-haired man had become pregnant. They were happy that they were to have another child but they were scared that if the Dark Lord did find them they might be killed and the little one never born. They had been stressed and one thing led to another causing their stress reliever every night. It was then that the gate creaked open. The raven-haired man stood throwing his wand upon the couch to see why his friend was here so late at night. As he looked out of the window beside the door he stopped in his tracks.

"Lily get the boys and go! He's here, take the portkey its in the boy's room. Leave! Now!"

The man shouted to his wife as he dived into the front room to rectify his most stupid of mistakes. Lily gathered her two precious boys in her arm and had just gotten up half the stairs when the door was blasted off its hinges. As Lily ran one of the little boys squirmed, trying to get to his daddy. She was no match for the little baby as she was heavily pregnant and holding another child. The second oldest Potter child crawled as fast as his little legs would carry him to the pretty bright lights not knowing that they could kill him if one hit their mark. The eldest Potter child slid gracefully out of his mothers hold and ran to his brother. The Potter heir had learnt to walk at 10 months and had learnt to run in another month. He was reading by a year and was incredibly gifted when it came to accidental magic. He was also incredibly strong physically. He could leap over his cot bars as if they were a toy truck, but his parents didn't know that. He was a smart child that knew if his parents knew he could get out of his crib they would stop his from getting out during the night to read harder books.

The Potter heir picked his brother up around his middle and walked quickly back to his mother who was amazed by the show of strength. He passed his littler brother to his mother and began to climb the stairs effectively jump starting his mother into moving. She remembered the battle going on between her husband and the evil man. She rushed upstairs after her oldest son who had already made it to the nursery. As she was rummaging around for the portkey she heard her husband hit the floor and the footsteps start to ascend the stairs. She knew there was no way out as she could not find the portkey so she put both of her babies into the crib and turned to face the wooden door. What happened next passed in a blast for her all she could remember was pleading him not to kill her babies and to take her instead. The next thing she knew her husband was enervating her and she was crushed under rubble. She screamed, she didn't know were her little boys were or if they were even alive but then she heard to soft crying of her youngest.

"Evan baby its ok, mummy and daddy are here baby. Were's Harry, James? Were's my other little solider."

"I don't know hunny. But ill look for him I promise you need to go to Madam Pomfrey! You could have lost the little one."

Again she screamed before flooing out of the nearly demolished house to the magnificent magical castle that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, taking her youngest with her.  
James stayed behind looking for his heir. He saw a little foot just peeking out from underneath the crib and reached down. He hastily shoved the broken crib from his son and lifted the little child into his arms. He brushed his son's hair away from his eyes and over his forehead not noticing that as he did so he covered up a little cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. As he checked his son over he was happy to find that his son was still alive. He didn't think he could bear it if he knew for certain that he would never get to hear his little boy speak the words that the younger one did. That was the one thing little Harry never did learn. He never learnt to speak. The adults all thought he was mute but little Harry and Evan knew that it was because he didn't feel like speaking.

James flooed over to Hogwarts only to see Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, holding his littlest child and murmuring softly.

"He must be...Yep so powerful...must tell James and Lily."

"Tell us what Headmaster? Do you know who the boy-who-lived is?"

"Young Evan is our saviour and he needs all attention on him so either get rid of that one or just ignore him."

"I cannot leave my child with anyone else Headmaster, he will live with us."

"Either way Evan will have all the attention on him and he will be trained by all of Hogwarts finest. He will start training at 5 but you will teach him to read and write before then and if you can, teach him maths and the theory of other subjects."

"Yes Headmaster."

They all got checked over by Poppy Pomfrey, the schools Healer, who was rather angry about what they were going to do to poor little Harry, the family heir and the nephew she would never have. Once they were all given the all clear to leave, with many questions on why Harry needed checking over as he is not the Boy-Who-Lived, they left to go home. They hailed the boy-who-lived and ignored the other son they had. They were told that their baby was fine and was due within 2 months and would be a little girl but they didn't care, as long as their precious saviour was ok then nothing could go wrong. Little did they know that young Harry had a perfect memory and would remember this night as the night that he was abandoned by his family. Little Harry would never try to gain their attentions, he would go along as he was doing. He would learn everything he could and when he is ready he will prove who the true Hero is.

The light was doomed.

(Hope you enjoyed, I have a couple more chapters ready to go on, so they will be going on once I have proof checked them.I would feel great if you reviewed? Please? Note to Raven2547 if you ate reading this. It says at the end that Harry has perfect memory so he would remember everything he is told or is read to him. I know that had i had a perfect memory i would have learned to read by one because my parents used to read to me pointing out what word were what. so it is perfectly feasible for a child with perfect memory to learn to read. now back to my other readers, this is an updated version and i plan to read through all of my other chapters as-well and use the suggestions that are given to me to make it better, or at least the nice ones that are not flamers- they toast my marshmallows.)


	2. A journey through neglected eyes

(AN- Thank you for reading my second chapter of this story, im currently in the process of re-evaluating my work and reposting chapters, im trying to make all of them 1,500 Words. YAY)

Harry was ignored by his so-called parents, who he refered to as Lily and James, ever since that faitful Halloween night and now, as he cast his mind back to the beginning of his life, he found he couldn't have been happier.

At 1 year 5 months of age, on the 20th May at 11.59 PM, Harry was given a beautiful baby sister with the promise of the warmest hazel eyes you could imagine and already long black tufts of hair. It was perfectly straight unlike Harry and James' but her facial features had the, already promising, look of an aristocratic young women. Her thin wrinkly skin would soon blossom into chubby babby fat that would make you want to pinch her dimpled cheeks. Basically she would be a heart breaker when she was older. Her parents took more notice of her than Harry but still not as much as Evan. They only took notice of her because she was the first girl and could be sold out to a pureblood family as a misstress. That thought made Harry angry, how could a parent only want a child to sell off to the highest bidder. Her name was Issabella Jane Potter or Issy for short.

The next little baby had come along only two years after, when Harry was 3 years 6 months old, on the 15th January at 10:48 Am. He was a delightful little boy with a wisp of soft dark brown hair and the usual baby blue eyes that had flecks of silver that would later turn into a molten colour that would act as a siren call for the ladys and possibly the men aswell. He was named Jason Ares Potter and the only problem with him was that Jason was only Harry's half-brother. He could tell by the eyes that Lucius Malfoy was his brother's father. He also knew that neither of his parents had noticed and that James would likly not know about Lily's expoditions. Harry didn't shun Jason, or hate him for having a different father. He kept Jason in line and brought him up as any other child. Harry always thought that Jason was his little warrior, to match his middle name.

Jamie Apollo Potter was 3rd. He had the dark brown hair of James and dull green eyes. He was treated the same as the others before him and loved by all but his parents and Evan. His hair was soft as silk to the touch and his eyes were the green of a dark forrest, it seemed to draw you in. His eyes told you that he could see into your soal, that non of your secrets were safe from his probing mind. Harry thought of Jamie as his little sunshine, to honor his namesake who was the God of the sun in Greek Mythology. He planned to train him in Archery and other sports and magic just as soon as he was ready, just like the rest of his small family to keep them safe.

Damian Harold Potter was 4th, he had dark brown, almost black hair with deep red streaks running through it. At first Harry thought that he might need glasses but when it came to the time that he did he asked his Uncle Sev if there was a potion because his Uncle was a potions master and professor for Hogwarts School of WhitchCraft and Wizardry. Harry had used the potion that his Uncle sent him for himself and for Dame. His sister said that once he had, his vivid emerald eyes had seemed to seep into your soal and claim it. Damian was born on the 6th April at 7 Pm on the dot.

Then was little Eliza Athena Potter, though it should probably be Snape with how her hair is. To the outside world it would look just like James Potters hair except straighter and longer, but if you looked close enough you could see that it glinted in the sun unlike the others or that it was ebony and not black or deep brown. So he added another to the list in his head about who he knew to be sleeping with his mother other than his father. Eliza was born when Harry was about to turn 11 on the 30th July at 11:59 Pm, which almost made James and Lily birth Kittens.

The final 3 were triplets,Jamie-Leigh Ray Potter was the first her was Johanna Marie Potter and then Elienne Emma fact that Lily was having triplets was when anyone should have spotted a problem as no Potter has been able to impregnate a women with more than one child at a time. It is very rare that any pure family is able to profuce multiply offspring in one go anyway, because of being imbred. The only pure family that Harry knew to have given brith to twins were the Weasley family. It was found out by Harry when they were born that they were weasleys when they came out with the same hair and eyes as the rest.  
After Harry realised what was going on he went to visit his Uncle Sev who also happened to father one of his little siblings.

*FLashback*  
Harry walked through the dark and dank dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right before curfew. He was looking for his Uncle Sev who, until this moment, he thought to be great. Once he reached the door to Severus's personal rooms he knocked once and barged his way in without waiting for a reply.  
"Whats wrong Harry?"  
"Why the hell did you sleep with Lily Potter?"  
"I-I dont know what your talking about Harry"  
"Then why did you stutter, you only stutter when your lieing to me, and why does one of my little sisters have your hair? Its ebony black and silky, nothing like mine or James'."  
"Look, Harry, when i slept with your mother, she said that she and James had split up. I didn't believe her but i think she put a lust potion in my drink or someting. You know I dont check of love or lust potions because i dont believe anyone would want me. When she came into the room, my mind went black. I couldnt think, in my inner mind it was screaming that i shouldnt be doing this, that i would hurt myself and my small family that i have come to view you and Eliza and Jason and the others as but my mind didnt register what it was saying. The only thing i could think of until she left was how much I needed her, how much i needed to get her. It kept screaming that this would be my only chance, that she was the only one who would ever want me. Im sorry, I didnt know what i was doing and i couldnt stop myself. It was the worst mistake of my recent years after i realised what had happened."  
"It's fine Uncle Sev, I was just upset that you would touch her. Also do not say it was the worst mistake of your recent years as if you had not slept with her i would not have gotten my baby sister. Another thing, stop degrading yourself someone will come along and like you for who you are. You are a kind, warm and helpful man Severus Snape and any person will be happy to have you. Do you mind if i have some reversal potions, I want them to look like they should."  
"Them? I only slept with her once."  
"Yeah but apparently she cant control herself and she slept with Malfoy and a Weasley. That's where the triplets came from, you know that purebloods can usually only have one child a go."  
"I'll get you the potions, just get back to where you need to be."  
"Thank you Uncle Sev, you don't know how much this means to me."  
With a hug Harry walked out of the warm cozy personal rooms of Severus Snape and made his way back to his warm comfortable bed in his dorm room. Looking up at the canopy of the bed Harry couldn't help but feel upset that his wonderful Uncle thought so low of himself, he was a wonderful person who had to hide behind a mask because of war.  
*End flashback*

(AN, this took me quite a while to edit as while i was doing this i was also watching a documentary on Anfield and it was showing the footballer's quite wonderful bodys lol. Also i forgot to add in Jamime Potter- he is important in a few chapters)


	3. Gringotts, what the hell?

Harry was planning to go to Gringotts Wizarding bank today to sort out his finances as he knew that as soon as he became head of House Potter he would have to look after the youngest kids while he was at Hogwarts. The meeting was in 10 minutes with the head of Potter finances,Goblin Jocklerod, who had told him that as he turned 17 he could claim the title, even though his father was still alive.  
"Harry, you need to leave big brother. Go get us our own home where we can raise our brothers and sisters in safty. Save us from them Har, i dont think i could handle another year here."  
"Dont worry Dame, you wont have to be here much longer, just 3 more months and youll be out of here but you have to promise to watch your little sisters while im at school. There will be house elves, protection wards and Siri and Remmy but you have to help them little brother. They wont know how Ellie likes her toast with butter and jam or how Eilenne needs a night light to sleep. Help them brother and we will all be safe and happy. I love you goodbye."  
Harry popped away, it was a trick he had learnt from the house elves that brought him up. It wasnt like apparating which meant that he could get past any wards he wanted, even Hogwarts wards.

* * *

He appeared in a large marble hall, it reached far above his head and was filled on either side with polished wooden booths, made from oak wood, where you went to see a goblin. Harry's new polished leather shoes clicked as he walked over to the first goblin that was free.  
'Greatings great goblin, i am here to see the head of the Potter finances.' The suprised look on the goblin's face almost made Harry laugh his heart out but he kept it to a small, satisfied, smirk.  
'Greatings young wizard it has been many years since we have had someone so young speak our language. I will call a goblin for you, they will tell you manager you wish to speak with him. Grintok'  
A younger Goblin came over to the teller and listened as he was told what to do. Harry was told to wait untill he came back and then, if the manager was not busy he woulde be shown to them, if not then he would be given a time and date to return. Grintok returned 5 minutes later and asked for him to follow. He followed the small goblin through the labarynth of carpeted corridors, forgetting which corner he took with every other turn. Right, Left, center, left, center, right... it was too hard to tell which way it went but carry on he did. They were in the labarynth of corridors for around 10 minutes before they came to a large silver door. The goblin knocked once, then twice and opened the door.  
'Master Joklerod, Mr Harry Potter is here to see you.'  
'Thank you, you may leave Grintok.' Grintok left and Harry walked into the room.  
'Greetings Master Joklerod, may you gold flow and your colony thrive.'  
'Greatings Mr Potter, may you vault stay full and your life be long. What business can we at Gringotts be doing for you today, Mr Potter?'  
'You know that you can call me Harry, Master Joklerod. As for business I would like a report on everything that I will inherit in 3 months time, if you dont mind.'  
'And you can call me Joklerod Harry. As for your business I will need you to place 3 drops of blood onto this peice of parchment.' Harry obliged knowing that he could trust his account manager. Joklerod was the one who had helped Harry when he was trying to look after his small family. He watched as the blood thinned out and bled into the old paper. He watched as words were formed in bright red liquid. As he read down the list his eyes widened, showing only a small part of his suprise, until he let a smirk settle firmly on his face, one that to any other human would make them cower in fear but the Goblin only smirked in return.

* * *

Name - Harrison Jamison Sirius Potter.  
Parents - James Charlus Potter  
- Lilian Issabella Potter nee Chargrane-Evans (Adopted to the Evans family)  
GodParents  
- Sirius Orion Black  
- Alice Longbottom. (Hospitalised)  
- Frank Longbottom (Hospitalised)  
Inherited titles (Through Blood)

Lord Potter.(Paternal)  
Lord Black.(Paternal)  
Lord Chargrane.(Maternal)  
Lord Lupin. (Paternal)  
Lord Perevelle (Potter line)  
Lord Merlin. (Potter Line)  
Lord Hufflepuff. (Potter line)  
Lord Ravenclaw. (Chargrane Line)  
Lord Gryffindor. (Potter line)  
Lord Greengrass. (Chargrane Line)

Ancient and Nobal house of Potter-  
12,786 Galleons  
10 Sickles  
34 Knuts  
Properties-  
Prongs Palace.  
Lily's cottage.  
Flower Field.  
Marauder Fortress.  
Apartment in L.A  
Apartment in N.Y  
Castle in Yorkshire, Bradford.  
5* hotel in Ireland, Dublin.  
Small farm in Wales, Cardiff outskirts.  
Godrics Hollow  
Shares-  
50% in Daily Prophet.  
29% in Quidditch supplies.  
32% in Madam Malkins.  
51% in Poison Dagger.  
30% in Leaky Cauldren.  
56% in Athen's Apothacary.  
30% in Flourish & Blotts.  
20% in Jape's Eye shop.

Aincent and Nobal house of Black-  
14,892 Galleons  
12 Sickles  
34 Knuts  
Properties-  
Padfoot's den.  
Marauder hide.  
Apartment in Tokyo.  
Apartment in Japan.  
Castle in Lancashire.  
5* hotel in Scottland.  
Manor in Wales.  
12 Grimauld Place.  
Shares-  
30% in Daily Prophet.  
30% in Quidditch supplies.  
10% in Madam Malkins.  
40% in Poison Dagger.  
40% in Leaky cauldren.  
40% in Athen's Apothacary.  
50% in Flourish and Blotts.  
50% in Jape's Eye Shop.

House of Lupin-  
2000 Galleons  
8 Sickles  
10 Knuts  
Properties-  
Moony's Moon.  
Marauder libary.  
Apartments in Austrailia and Germany.  
cottage in Scottland.  
shares-  
10% in Daily Prophet.  
30% in Quidditch supplies.  
10% in Madam Malkins.  
3% in Poison Dagger.  
20% in Leaky Cauldren.  
2% in Athen's Apothacary.  
10% in Flourish and Blotts.  
20% in Jape's Eye Shop.

Chargrane-  
198,673 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
30 Knuts  
Properties-  
Masion- Albania.  
Appartments- Jamaica, Italy, Rome.  
Cottage- Lancashire.  
House- China.  
Flat- America.  
Beach- Paradise Islands.  
Island- Galapagose.  
Shares-  
7% in Gringotts.  
10% in Wonderful weapons.  
100% in Coca cola.  
15% in Madam Malkins.  
5% in Daily Prophet.  
5% in Flourish and Blotts.

Gryffindor-  
92,996,923 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Gryffindor fortress  
Godrics Manor

Slytherin-  
96,390,942 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts castle.  
Slytherin Hideout  
Salazar Home.

Ravenclaw-  
22,472,312 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle  
Ravenclaw Nest  
Rowena's Place

Hufflepuff-  
77,234,521 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 Share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Bagders Den  
Hufflepuff Cottage

Merlin-  
947,285,901 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
1/5 share of Hogwarts Castle.  
Merlins Refuge  
Pandas Seek.

Perevelle brothers-  
77,499,732 Galleons  
13 Sickles  
27 Knuts  
Properties-  
Flippent Hide  
Dragon's Cave  
Killers fear.  
The Burrow.

Greengrass-  
9670 Galleons  
4 Sickles  
15 Knuts  
Properties-  
Greengrass Mansion.  
Greengrass Cottage.  
Greengrass Estate.  
Shares-  
50% in St Mungo's  
10% in Mason Orphanage.  
15% in Fallatoes Ice-cream

Malfoy-  
115,375 Galleons  
24 Sickles  
35 Knuts  
Properties-  
Malfoy Mannor.  
Apartment in Florida  
Apartment in America  
Apartment in Egypt.  
Castle in France.  
Beach house, Jamaica.  
Shares-  
50% in Twilfit and Tattings.  
25% in Borgin and Birks.  
36% in Bloods Field.  
75% in Disney.

Inherited Titles. ( By Conquest)

Lord Slytherin- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle, Lord Voldemort.  
Lord Malfoy- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Lestrange- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Avery- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Crabbe- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Goyle- Owned via the defeat of Thomas Riddle.  
Lord Pettigrew- Owned via a Life debt.

* * *

Harry almost laughed, Dumbledore not only thought that his brother was the Boy-Who-Lived but, no doubt, that he had the potter fortune in his empty pockets. Not only was Dumbledore mistaken about his brother but by making his family choose and loose one Harry Dumbledore had lost the imput of many different family monies. In 3 months time Dumbledore would be trying to get Evan Potter to hand over money for the 'light side' and when he did not get the money he would realise how wrong he had been. Dumbledore has lost the Potter, Black and Lupin monies and he didn't even realise how. Oh how Harry couldn't wait to see their faces when they figured it out. It was only a matter of time.  
Harry's final smirk as he was reading the list even set the Goblins on edge, it made them excited to see Dumbledore and his men go down but the smirk on Harry's face was scaring them. It almost made them feel sorry for Dumbledore, almost.

(AN Hope you enjoyed it.)


	4. The truth!

'So Mister Potter, you can claim the Perevelle, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin Titles now but you will have to wait untill you are 17 to claim the Potter, Lupin, Black, Chargrane and the conquest titles. But just by claiming the 6 titles now makes you the most influencial man in Britain. After you would be the Malfoys, which you also happen to be the Lord of at 17.  
You will have, once you turn 17, 95% shares in the Daily Prophet, 89% in Quality Quidditch supplies, 67% in Madam Malkins, 94% in Poison Dagger, 90% in the leaky Cauldron, 98% in Athens Apothacary, 95% in Flourish and blotts, 90% in Jape's Eye shop, 7% in Gringotts, 10% in wonderful weapons, 100% in Coca-cola industries and 75% of Disney. you have the highest shares in all of them and that makes you the main holder and manager of the shops. The final 2% in Athen's Apothacary and the 6% in Poison Dagger are owned by the final Marauder though I believe that you could own then if you claim it as your life dept that he ows you because you did not let Black and Lupin kill him.'  
'May i ask, do you know why I am eligable for the Black and Lupin titles, are they not my brother's.'  
'Ah, the Black title is yours by blood as a Mr Sirius Black ran away at 16, causing him to loose the title of heir. His brother died at the hands of Voldemort so Mr Orion Black has no Heir and you are the closest to the position because you grandmother married your grandfather making her a Potter-Black. You are the blood heir to Black. The Lupin vault is a because at your birth you were the first born and Lupin was the first to see you out of the group, baring the healer, this caused a bond between pack members as Mr Lupin is a were-wolf. He has a wolf mind, causing everyone he sees as family to become part of his pack, with you being the first he saw he claimed you as his own as well as Mrs and Mr Potter and Mr Black. You are his heir and so you get everything he owned.'  
'Why, if he has so much money, does he not use it. I always hear him claim that he is poor yet this paper work says different.'  
'Mr Lupin does not want your brother to know as he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop you being his heir. Also he was cut off from it when his parents found out he was a were-wolf. The sent him to live with muggles and he didn't know his parents. He is a Pureblood by birth but as he was adopted he never knew. He used to be a Potter, the younger twin of your father. The Potters were believed to be stricly light family so they got rid of him as soon as they found out he was a classified 'dark' creature. Now if you will claim you titles, just say your name and the titles you wish to claim. In English if you dont mind.'  
"I Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter Lay claim to the titles and houses of Perevelle, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin."  
A golden glow surrounded Harry as he finished the sentence. when it subsided a small intricatly desighned leather box lay on the table. When he opened it 6 rings layon soft velvet.

One was pure black with a triangle surrounding a circle with a line in the middle of both. A note inside the box said that this was the Perevelle ring.

One was deep green with a small silver snake, this was the slytherin ring.

The next was blood red with a mighty golden lion- obviously the Gryffindor ring.

Then the bright baby blue ring with the shiny silver raven's head was obviously the Ravenclaw ring.

After that was a shiny gold ring with a black badgers head on it- the Hufflepuff ring.

The final ring was the most amazing out of the 6. It had a light stormy grey background, with a charcole black wand in the middle. Surrounding it were sparks in 4 different colours- blood red, lime green,honey yellow and baby blue.

He placed all six on his right hand, Slytherin on the ring finger, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on the middle finger and the Gryffindor on the index, the perevelle on the index with the gryffindor and the Merlin ring on his ring finger with the Slytherin ring.  
'Joklerod I would like all the money from the 6 houses put into 1 vault then split in equal groups for 15 people. The first 9 will be named, one for me- Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter, the second for Issabella Jane Potter the third for Jason Ares Potter, fourth- Jamie Leon Potter, fifth- Damian Harold Potter, Sixth- Eliza Julie Potter, seventh- Jamie-Leigh Ray Potter, eigth- Johanna Marie Potter and the final one for Elienne Potter. The other six are to remain un-named as i have no doubt that Lily and James will get pregnant again. Also shut out any possiblity that anybody other than myself and the ones named for each vault can get in. Should anything happen to me I wish for them all to share out the properties and money in the fianl 6 vaults. I also wish to make a will now that I know how much money i have. I cant have Dumbledore stopping it from being read so I am going to go to the Ministry once it is done so that I can give it to Amelia Bones. Do you mind recording it?'  
'Of coarse not Harry, Just follow me into the recording room.'  
Harry did so and was soon recording his will.

(An this is slightly smaller bu the next is longer)


	5. A will?

"I Harrison James Sirius Potter, Of sound mind and body, do claim this to be my last will and testiment. Those requested are-

James Potter  
Lily Potter nee Evans,  
The Potter children,  
Remus Lupin,  
Sirius Black,  
Severus Snape,  
Poppy Pomfrey,  
Albus Dumbledore.

If any of the above could not come to claim or hear what is about to be said then there share of money or objects should be given to the eldest Potter daughter, Issabella Potter. If it is Issabella that is not there then it should be passed down accordinly or placed in a secure vault. Under no circustances is it to go to Lily, James or Evan Potter or Albus Dumbledore.

-Any other off spring that are from Lily and James Potter have a vault each unless they did the impossible and had more than 6, if that is the case talk to Mr Joklerod, the Potter account manager.

-Eilenne, my precious baby sister, you have a vault that only you and i can get into. I'm sorry if i left you while you were young but please, dont be sad I will be watching over you. Dont make me sad baby, smile and live your life. your special and nothing anybody says should change your view of that. that goes for all the youngest Potters. (not including Evan.)

-Johanna, The same things for Elienne are left for you, and the same message but i have some extra news for you. keep your secrets, yours. I know about your powers dont let Mother, Father or Dumbledore. If you need anyone go to Issy, Remmy, Siri, Sev or Aunt Poppy. We all love you baby, remeber that.

-Jamie-Leigh, the oldest Potter triplet. You have a vault, you have everything you need, watch over your little sisters, everyone including myself will help you. I love you baby sister. Don't feel down. Use those Marauder Geans and annoy the pants off of uncle Sev. Someone needs to take my place as prankster. Also get Evan for me, he needs taking down a peg.

-Eliza if i pass away soon i wont have had enough time with you. I love you. Do you remeber when you turned Dumbledores beard bright green when he said Slytherins were evil? No? Ah well there are some pictures in the main family vault, ask my follower to show you.

-Damian, I love you, I love everyone but your my youngest brother. I gave you my favourite green dragon plushie. Keep flame safe and sound he's my last tie to you. Your amazing baby brother, stay that way or ill have to come kick your butt into gear. Your nine right now and if im gone before you go to Hogwarts I want you to try your hardest, get as good grades as you can, whether that's O's or P's (even T's), I dont care just do your best bud. Goodbye Damey, Hawwy loves you. ('wink')

-Jamie, I dont know you well, it was difficult with looking after the others, but know that i love you and always will, your one of my brothers dont listen to Evan. Have fun at school and keep your grades up. I love you.

-Jason, my lovely little brother, we were out done by girls but, hey at least there not like a certain some one 'cough'Evan'cough'. Do well in school and listen to your sis. Look after the young ones and keep them out of trouble, if that doesn't work leggit before someone turns up. If were still at war when this is read, your next in line to fight, keep up shields trust your instincts and dont let me down. Protect your family and friends. Dont ever turn your back on friendship, you'll need all the help you can get in a warzone. I love you brother.

-Now to Issabella, I Harrison Jamieson Sirius Potter do herby claim you as my succesor should something happen to me that causes me unable to look after the vaults, properties and shares wether that be something with the mind or my body. I trust you sister. There are 15 vaults, 9 of which can only be entered by those with their names to the vault and myself. Should anything happen to me then you are to be named heir and so you can get into all 15 vaults. These vaults were created out of the merged vaults of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Perevelle. I did this before my 17th birthday so the final 4 vaults I cannot access yet but by the time you hear this I will have the Potter, Black, Lupin, Chargane vaults. Keep our baby brothers and sisters safe Issy. I love you, be safe be strong and dont back down no matter how hard they try to win. Your smarter, better and stronger than most. Your the one I know best so I know that you wont be happy but i dont want you depressed sister. Mourne me and move on. The family needs you. Your their leader. Teach Jason as i plan to, you know my plans, use them. you are my heir, my successor and my sister, i love you stay safe. That i cannot stress enough. I love you to the moon and back and if i could stay with you I would. Also the first four born after Issabella are the heirs to the founders (thats Jason,Jamie, Damian, Eilenne.) The next is heir to Perevelle, (thats Jamie-leigh.) That leaves Johanna as the heir to Merlin and Eileene to Chargrane. share the responceablilities and guide each other. I haven't chosen who is better or worse than the others just in which order i found out.

-Remmy, I have important news to tell you that i found out today. Did you feel a pull to James Potter? I can tell you why. He's your older twin brother. When your parents found out you were a were-wolf they dumped you with muggles who adopted you. I'm sorry Remmy but you had to know what your brother did. He is addicted to the fame like my brother. I love you Remmy, you and Siri are like my true parents. I open your vaults to you as your heir. Your parents shut you off and I James has been able to get into them as your fortune is much smaller that his. I plan on using the Potter vaults. Don't grieve too long Remmy my brothers and sisters need their uncle.

-Sirius Black, you prank my siblings again and you better watch youself. I've been teaching them how to prank marauder style and Weasly twin style, a leathal combination. I love you Siri, I give you back the title of Black heir. I dont plan on using anything but the books, possibly some of the objects.

-Sevvy, I have set you free and i give you the Athens apothacary.

-Poppy Pomfrey, My ever faithful Aunty. Look after the small ones while they are in school, I'll be getting the board to keep you on untill you personally ask, while under veritasirum, to leave. Sorry 'bout the precautions but I wouldnt put it past Dumbledore to get someone to Polyjuice into you. I love you Aunty stay safe and keep those at the school in tip top form, for that purpose I will donate 1000 Galleons to the hospital wing at Hogwarts for all medical equiptment. Love you Aunty have fun in Hogwarts.

-Evan, my bratty brother. I leave you... NOTHING. You don't deserve it nor will you ever. Try to get it off your sibligns and you will fail as wills are law. A copy of this will is being taken to the head of magical law enforcement, Amelia Bones. You only remeber one sibling out of 9. I am your twin, we were inseperable until that Hallowe'en and that is Dumbledores fault mainly, and our 'parents', but it is also your fault Evan. Dumbles started tha ball rolling, mother and father pushed it faster, but you didnt even try to slow it down. I will never forgive you Evan. I swear if Ronald Weasly even lays a hand on my little sister you will all be going to hell before you can say quidditch. I remeber the Hallowe'en from hell Evan, I know who got hit. Only I and Voldemort know. You should heed these words Evan, YOU CANNOT BEAT VOLDEMORT. Thank you, have a good life as a nobody.

-Lily and James. Your idiots, you truly are. When I was 2 months you saw my first burst of magic, you praised me for it. Evan didnt do magic utill he was 7. Once that Hollowe'en happened it was like you forgot all the times you saw me do magic. Every time i did you said it was your 'precious little Evvie.' You were wrong. It was me. I read first, I walked first, I talked first, I fed myself first. Yet you always looked over it and when Evan finnally did it, a month or two after me at least, you praised him like he was god. When you had Issy, I thought everything would go back to normal but you only ever used her. She was your way to money and titles. I heard you one night. You were talking about who you were going to marry her off to at 16. At that point I was seeing red. Nobody hurts my little sister. You will get Nothing.

- Dumbledore.  
how are you Dumbles? You missed your big finish didnt you. You have proberbly realised by now that Evan wont win you the war. Its too late to get me now and my real family are all safe. Even your spy has gone. There is nothing you can do Dumbles. You were an idiot that night. Did you ever stop to wonder why one twin had all of his power intact yet one was magically exhasted? You should know that every peice of magic drains part of you core. If someone had managed to hold off most of the power from a killing curse, surly that would mean that they would be magically lost your Boy-who-lived.

Good-bye to you all stay safe the ones I love."

(AN- thank you for your reviews. I can also tell you that when I introduce the Weasleys (Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny) properly they will be totally Bashed. Hermione will be bashed. Slytherins wont be bashed, baring Pansy as i dont like her. Thank you for reading This one is a little longer than the others but o-well. Please Enjoy.)


	6. Shopping

Shopping.

Harry stood and walked out of the room, said thank you and good-bye to Joklerod and went into Diagon Alley. He sent a mental message to his sister, Johnanna, since they were both telaphaths.  
*accounts sorted, alot more money than i thought. Will is recorded little sister, i wont tell you over the link but it is rather explanitory. Going to Diagon, see you all soon.*

*Have fun dear brother, we miss you so get home soon. with love, Johanna and the rest (obviously)* That caused Harry's mask to slip for a second letting a smile through before closing off his face again. His walk through the Alley was mostly uneventful, he visited a trunk shop and bought a 8 compartment trunk. The first and second compartments were just storage that had an undetectable expansion on them when needed. The third was a libary, unstocked. The forth was a closet, unfilled. The fifth was a dueling camber with animated figures. The sixth was a potions room. The seventh was a play room for children, fully warded to protect them against hard attacks. The final one was a kitchen. The whole thing was password locked. Harry made his password 'Justice' is parsletounge to stop anyone getting in. He also had it so that it would shrink when needed without breaking anything in it, including potions. He had a charm put in so that if anyone tryed to get into his chest they would be walking funny for a few weeks and wouldnt look so nice. He made it so that if he added someone's blood to it along with his they could get in if they gave a different password which was 'deadly'. He did this for his younger siblings barring his twin. After he was done in the trunk shop he visited one of his own businesses, Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Good morning Mr Potter, how could we be of service to you this fine afternoon?"  
"Greeting Madam, for now just call me Harry. You should know though, that i will become you boss in roughly 3 months as I will inherit the Black, Lupin and Potter titles therefore getting their shares in this shop. Overall i have 52% of this shop under my name. For the business today I would like a whole new wardrobe please. I also request you to put 6 house crests on three of them. I need formal robes, casual robes, school robes and dress robes please."  
"Of course Harry, it will be a pleasure working for you. Now what are the house crests you wish on your robes? Can I have a look at the rings to prove you are telling me the truth."  
"Of course Madam, they are the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Perevelle and Merlin crests here are the rings. I hope all is well. Now I would like these on my formal robes please. As to the quantities, 7 casual robes, 10 school robes and 2 dress robes please."  
"Of course my Lord. It would be my hounor. Just step up please." 1 hour later Harry stepped out of the shop with one of his new casual robes on, the rest put in his mobile wardrobe. He also had 10 new shirts, 5 new pairs of pants, 15 pairs of boxers and 20 pairs of socks. His next stop was at another clothes shop, this one for normal casual clothing. Mostly muggle clothing was sold here but with Magical slogans.  
"Good evening sir, how can I help you?"  
"No need to call me sir young lady, I am not even 17 yet. Now I need a whole new wardrobe can you help me?" She was young, barley 15. She had black hair with jade-green highlights at the bottom. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She had tight clothing on and very high boots.  
"Of course but what shall i call you?"  
"Just call me Harry. And what shall i call you young one?" A delicate blush addorned her cheeks.  
"Jessica, Harry. Would you be Harry Potter by any chance?"  
"Yes that i am Jessica but could get on with the clothes, I need to get back to my sisters and brothers."  
"Of course Harry, but i only ever heard that you had one brother and a sister, I barley knew you were alive, I only found out when i went to Hogwarts."  
"My perfect family tend to forget about those that arn't the oldest girl or Evan."  
"Ah, I never thought they would be perfect. Any way, I think you would suit something tight with those muscles i've seen. And green suits your eyes. Black would fit with your hair. but you need to loose the glasses and mabey some high-lights? New shoes are definates."  
Jessica had ended up with him on a pedistal as she took his measurements, making them one centimeter thinner and 2 centimeters longer than his hight and width. He ended up with 5 plain black t-shirts that practically stuck to his prominent 6-pack, 5 Emerald-green shirts that also stuck to his form. He had 10 short sleeved t-shirts that bulged with his biceps and pecks. He had 5 black jeans with silver assets that left nothing to the imagination. He had 2 pairs of plain leather pants. 2 shirts that were loose so that he could deal with the kids and 2 pairs of jeans that were loose so that he could move eaisier when looking after the kids. As he left the shop wearing his new clothing he smiled and waved back at his new Ravenclaw friend. The rest were in his closet that wasnt even half full but that could help him as he could put some of his family's clothes in ther aswell. Next he headed to Jape's Eye shop.  
"Hello young man, how can i help you?"  
"Mr Jape? Im Harry, your soon to be boss. Dont worry im a fair guy and ill leave you alone as long as i get what i need. Right now that would be an eye correction potion. My sight is just terrible. Dont know how it got this bad to be honest. Ah well, you got a potion?"  
"Indeed i do Harry, just wait here a moment please and ill bring it out for you." Harry waited around 2 minutes for Jape to return, downed the potion and thanked him.

(AN- I will probebly only be updating at the weekends as that is when i am at my dads and my story is saved on his computer. I also thank everybody for the reviews and hope to get more.)


	7. St Mungo

(AN My school got off a day early so im going to upload today. I hope you like and i thank you all for reading, I really appreciate the reviews the criticism help me improve my writing.)

Harry walked slowly up to the perky blond receptionist behind the counter of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
"Hello Ms, I would like for someone to check my magical core please?"  
"Certainly Sir, I'll call someone for you, just take a seat. Can I have your name please?"  
"Harry Potter Ma'am. And if I'm right in my assumptions you'll be seeing me again quite soon."  
Harry was called by an elderly Medi-Witch 10 minutes later.  
"Hello Mister Potter, what can I do for you today?"  
"Well I would like my magical core checked for magical any blocks. I have always had this feeling of not being able to use my magic right. It always felt foreign to me. Is there anyway you could check for me. If there is no problem then I am sorry for wasting you time and will compensate."  
"Just sit up on the bed Mister Potter and I will look you over, it is what we are here for." she waved her short wand in an intracate manner before a piece of paper appered in mid-air. A quill was with it and the list just kept getting longer.  
"May I?" Harry asked once the quill stopped. The medi-witch handed it over looking wide eyed at the list.

Magical blocks on one Harrison James Sirius Potter-  
Animagus- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore)  
metamorphagus-99% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Natural healing 90% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Parsletounge- 30% (Done by Albus Dumbledore, has been erading over time.)  
photographic memory 40% (Done by Albus Dumbledore)  
Natural Wandless magic 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Natural Occlumence- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Fire Elemental- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore)  
Water Elemental- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore)  
Earth Elemental- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Air Elemental- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Beast speaking 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Natural Legilimence- 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Non-verbal magic 100% (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)  
10 obliviations. (Done by Albus Dumbledore.)

Harry was shocked in to silence before he growled. "Dumbledore will pay for what he has done, and god help him if he has touched my family."  
"Well Mr Potter, I believe we could get rid of these blocks today though it will take quite a while, would you like anyone here with you."  
"actually, I need to have my younger siblings checked for blocks, would it be ok if I nipped home and came back. There would be 8 of them."  
"Of corse, if this has happened to them too then I will do my best but i may need to include someone on this task."  
"Is it possible to get oaths from all of you not to tell anyone please? I want to get back at him my own way, I don't want him to know that i have taken the blocks off."  
"Of course Mr Potter, anyway to help you and your family." Harry went outside and disappeared with not a sound as elf popping, when taught properly, does not make a sound. He popped right into his room. "Everyone gather around."  
"What is it Harry? What is going on."  
"I went to St Mungo's and what happened there isn't good. I had them check for magical blocks and I had a lot, I want to get you all checked aswell so I will pop you all there. Jason and Jamie with me first." Harry popped them then returned. "Dame, Johanna." The same process was repeated for all of them with Jamie-leigh and Elienne next then Eliza and Issy. They all walked up to the cozy office that Harry had been in before. He got an oath from all the medi-wizards before the others were all tested. They weren't as bad as him but some were Elementals and some had seer ability that had been block 100% by Dumbledore. He had blocked all of their Healing, Occlumency and Legilimency. Also their wandless and non-verbal. All had Photographic memories blocked, along with animagus abilities. Some were Obliviated. It took about 15 hours in a room where time was slowed to one hour a minute untill all the blocks on the youngest 8 were done. It took a further 10 hours just for harry's blocks to be undone. The obliviation were done one by one.  
The first was Weasly groping his oldest little sister. That made him angry.  
The next was the little Weasly girl hitting on Jason, this made him even more angry.  
The next was recipes of some of the Weaslys being in his vault. He was nearly seeing red.  
The fourth was even worse, Dumbledore- Leader of the light- Groping HIM! The nerve of that man. He touched what was not his, He touched ME! He was definatly seeing red, blood-red.  
The fifth was of his Mother and father threatening his youngest sister at the age of 3. He wanted to smash something expensive.  
The sixth was of Weasly Junior putting his hand down Issy's pants when she was 8. His magic was causing things to move wildly about the room.  
The seventh was of Issy being beaten everywhere that would not show, by Evan and Ronald. Dammit they were going to pay.  
The eight, it would still made him sick in 20 years time, Malfoy Sr was forcing himself on Jason. Harry was lucky to get there when he did because Malfoy Sr was just getting ready to penetrate Jason, his baby boy.  
The ninth was a bit of a relief, It was just Issy punching Malfoy Sr for what he did to Jason.  
The tenth made him violently throw up his tea, Dumbledore forcing himself onto Harry, he penetrated him and everything.  
When Harry came out of his memories the first thing he did was summon up a bucket before loosing his stomaches contents including bile which burned the back of his throat. Dumbledore will not know what has hit him when the Potter siblings hit Hogwarts next year.

(AN adenoide, If i read your review right you asked/ stated that Voldemort is dead? He is not but I will explain in a few chapters, Im going to have Harry going to a kind of flashback period so you'll have to wait. I have re-edited this. Enjoy.)


	8. Confrontations

When Harry and his small family returned home it seemed that, for the first time in history, one of his parents rembered who they were and noticed that they were not in the house.  
"Where have you been?"  
"What's it to you James?"  
"Do not talk to me like that, answer the dam question Boy!"  
"why does it matter to you father? It's not like you really care. You never remebered us before so why now?"  
"Eleinne let me handle this baby, your still a little young to get into politics." Harry turned to James after giving her a small kiss to the head.  
"Well answer your daughters question!"  
"Do not speak to me like that boy I am your father and I lay the rules. You will all speak to your father with respect!"  
At this Harry laughed outright, with Issy following catching onto what Harry was laughing at.  
"What are you laughing at Boy! Tell me now!"  
"Oh, its just, have you not looked at then properly? Jason has the eyes of a Malfoy, Eliza the hair of a Snape and The triplets the hair and eyes of a Wealsy. Face it Jamsie, your wife is a slag. Oh and for future refrence if you ever even think about threataning any of my siblings barring Evan, I will beat you to a pulp got it git?"  
"What are you talking about, They are my children and look like me and Lily."  
"I gave them a reversal potion when i came back this year. You didnt notice because you never look at them. Your precious darling of a wife has slept with multiple men. Heck half these kids might not even be yours, just people who look similar. Infact I wanted to speak to dear inncoent little Lily." At that moment the topic of the discusion walked in. Not once looking at the children as he eyes focused on her devoted husband.  
"James, what is wrong dear?"  
"The child says that you have been sleeping around, utter foolishness isnt it Lils. I mean look at the kids they look like a rep..." Lily's eyes had gone from happy to murderous in under a second and James had finally looked at the children properly. He could see the similaritys to the different people that were mantioned.  
"Finally got it Ay smarty? Your wife aint faithful, she's a fucked up whore. Oh and Lily? Please tell your customer, Malfoy Sr, to keep his hands of his child or I may just murder him. Now if you would excuse us we need to go clean our ROOM, as in ONE"  
Harry gathered the kids and herded them upstairs away from the garanteed shouting match of a stubborn red-head and James Potter.

"Hey Jame?" Harry called out to his soon to be 11 year old brother, he would turn 11 on the 12th of June.  
"Yes Harry?"  
"How about once your list comes I'll take you to Diagon Alley, Just the two of us?" Harry knew that he spent little one on one time with his little family. He always took the kids on their first trip to Diagon for school supplies, he took them alone so he had time alone with them.  
"Yay thanks Har, I cant wait. But whats going to happen next year? You wont be at Hogwarts will you?"  
"You'll live with me by then Jame. Dont worry 'bout it, Ill sort it all out little man."  
"Thanks Har, your the best."  
"Go play little one. Have fun while your a kid."  
"You never got to did you Har?- here Harry shook his head- Then why should we?"  
"I never got to because of Lily and James, they took it away from me, but you dont have that problem. Im all grown up now Jame, your not. The greatest pleasure for me is to see all of you laughing and smiling and having fun. Give me a little alone time Jame and everthing will be fine. I need to sort some stuff out anyway."  
Jamie skipped off to the room to play with his brothers and sisters while Harry headed to the attic. Now that he had the trunk he could empty the room. Harry had gone up there one night and found boxes upon boxes of his parents old things like books and robes and pictures. He returned nearly every night to read through them. He shrunk every box and carried them down to his part of the room, which was the smallest.  
"Issy, you mind helping me?"  
"Not at all big bro. Watcha need me to do?"  
"Go through that box and pick out all the books please Iss."  
She did so and ended up with around 40 books from one box. Harry looked through the books that Issy had pulled out. One caught his eyes, it was a beautiful green and silver bound journal.  
"Its mums, read it Harry. Go on."

* * *

Dear jornal,

One week into 5th year and I'v managed my unltimate target, 10 different boys in one week. What an amazing week this has been. Lets see, on the first day I had the always faitful Severus, never seems to get it that I only shag him. Keeps claiming that I'm his and that I'm to touch no-one else, yeah like thats going to happen, i need more than one guy. Then the next day there was Lucius, dangerously big he is, amazing shag though. Cant believe he'd cheat on Narcissa though. Humps like a dog. Speaking of dogs, I had Siri, Remus and Peter. Siri went right at it, shagged me into the mattress, huge he is but smaller than Lucius. Remus was a little tentative 'cos of James but he couldnt stop himself when he saw me naked and Sirius going at me. I know he'd rather be in my place, under Siri, but a shag's a shag. Then there was Peter, terrible he was. Wouldnt stop shaking and wouldnt take his top off, though thinking back I'm glad of it. Looking at him you can see the bulg of his stomach when he has his shirt on. Next was a weedy kid in Hufflepuff that wanted to get laid but his Girlfriend wasnt letting him near. Then was a real hotty from Gryffindore and a strong one the next day that took me against a wall behind one of the portaits. Im just not happy about this plan Dubledore has. Why do i have to marry Potter? Yeah he's hot but I just cant tie down to one man. Im glad that Albus said I could have people on the side. Im aiming for Lucius, Sev and Arthur. The only point he made was that he was to have the first born boy as his own. He can have the brat for all I care. If he aint famous then there is nothing that I will gain from him.  
Well thats it Lily -soon to be Potter- Evans.

* * *

"I cant believe Mother was a whore at school as well as now. Whats it mean he gets you Har?"  
"Well you know i got my memories back? One of them was of Dumbles raping me, senile old coot. Lucius must have claimed the second male, but Lily wouldn't of given him Evan, 'cos hes famous, so he got Jase. Oh dear god she's a monster."  
"We'll stop her Har, how about we go talk to Jase, hell need us right now. Then we can go to the Ministry with the diary and your and Jase's memories."  
"Of corse, yeah Jason will need us. Come on." They found Jason in the little play room. "Hey Jase can we speak to you please? It'll only take a moment."  
"Yeah, whats wrong Har, Issy?"  
"Jason, have you seen Mr Malfoy lately?"  
"Y-yeah w-why?"  
"We think its mum's fault you have to see him little brother."  
"What has he done to you Jase."  
"He-he t-touch-ched m-me. D-down t-there. Please, i don-dont want to sp-speak about i-it."  
"Look Jase, Mother did this to me too, She gave me to Dumbledore."  
"B-but why? Why us? Its not that i want the others to go through That. It's just, why anyone?"  
"Mother was a whore. Thats it basically, but Dumbles forced her to marry Dad, who didnt have a clue as to what went on. Mother slept with everyone and when Dumbles said that she would have to marry James she wasnt happy, so Dumbles said that she could sleep off on the side. That wasnt enough for some of the blokes, obviously. Her dear Luccy wanted more so she promised her second born to him as her first born was promised to Dumbles. Since Evan was a celebraty she couldnt give him up so he waited for the next born. But the next born was a girl and her way of making more money so he waited. Then you came along, so he got you. I'm sorry Jase, but if you give the Ministry some memories and testify then everything will be over. We wont let him touch you anymore anyway but with that he will be locked up. Im not getting Dumbles done just yet, I want his lifes work ruined in front of his eyes first but we will help you get Luccy in Azkaban. We love you little brother, never forget that." Jason nodded with tears streaming down his face. Harry bent down and picked his younger brother off of the floor and held him tight. He acted more like a father to these children than James did and if he was honest, he would love if they called him Dad but he couldn't do that to them. If they realised and carried on then it would have reprocusions n everyone considering he was their brother.  
"Issy what's wrong with Jasey?" Eliza had walked up, but this wasnt the scene that Issy wanted everyone to see so she made then all go outside while Harry let Jason fall asleep on him. When Jason had fallen asleep Harry took Jason to his bed and tucked him in nice and tight before kissing his head and heading outisde to play with the others. Harry was not happy with Dumbledore.

(A.N Well another chapter is done. Im sorry for not posting sooner but i had some Nargles following me around telling me about some things i needed to do. If you want someone to blame it is the Nargles. SORRY! Also note that any mean comments will be retailiated!)


	9. Evidence and an ally

A week later saw Harry walking, with Jason in his arms, up to the Ministry of Magic building. Harry went through the visitors entrance walked through all the security check and made his way up to Amelia Bones's office. When there he rapped on the door three times. He went in when he was called and sat on the chair with Jason on his lap. Yes Jason was 13 but he was very scared and would not leave his brothers hold, not that he could.

"Greeting Mr Potters, may I ask why you are here?"  
"It has come to my attention that my younger brother has been sexualy abused."  
"And by whom Mr Potter, surly this is a matter better addressed by your parents?"  
"Sorry Madam, but no. And I kindly ask you to refrain from calling them my parents as they have hardly treated me as their child. However, it was I that brought him here as it was our dear Mother that arranged for him to be abused. It was not her but it was an associate, if you would call it that."  
"And who would this associate be Mr Potter?"  
"It would be one Lucius Malfoy. Also I kindly ask for you to either use my title as lord Perevelle or call me Harry as I am not a Potter in anything but blood."  
"Ah, of corse Harry, also do you have proof of Lucius Malfoy abusing your brother."  
"Not personally, no, but Jason has agreed to give memories of his visits. Also you should note that my young brother has blond hair. He is but my half brother sadly and one Lucius Malfoy is the father, therefore making this also the case of incest as well as rape, abuse- verbal, mental and physical. I believe he will be put in Azkaban for several years. Also is there a way to lay claim to a family member if you are a soon-to-be lord of said family member? Its just that, as I am going 17 in but 2 and a half months, I will be Lord Potter. I can only lay claim if i am head as far as i am concerned but Lucius is the head of Malfoy and Jason is his son and that leave him liable to lay claim. I wish not for my brother to be in his care."  
"There is a way Mr Potter, just say who you lay claim to and what family head you will be and they will be in your family no matter if another head of their family claims them."  
"Thank you. I Harrison James Sirius Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Perevelle Lay claim to Jason Remus Potter as future Lord Potter. So mote be it."  
"Wow Mr Perevelle, could you please show me the rings so that i know you are all those lords?" Harry showed he the rings making her gasp allowed. "Now Mr Potter if you could come here please?"  
"Go on Jase, she's nice. Just think of the most recent bad memory of him and she'll take it out and put it in this big grey pool ok?" Jason nodded before walking up to Madam Bones. She asked if he was ready before he nodded and she put her wand at his temple. When she pulled away a long strand of silvery white substance connected her wand to his temple. She dropped it into a pensive before she motioned for him to sit. He did so on Harry's lap before she dived in and Harry wrapped his arms around his brothers waist. Madam Bones came out 10 minutes later looking pale but incredibly angry. She was growling when she spoke.  
"Are there any more Mr Potter?" At his nod she growled louder. "Well this one alone could get him a life sentance in Azkaban. If you will allow me to place the rest in please then I just need to speak to you older brother alone." 30 minutes later and 10 more memories were placed into the pensive. "Please wait outside Mr Potter, if you need us just come in." Jason nodded and walked out of the room.  
"What is the problem Madam?"  
"What the problem is, is that Lucius Malfoy has done alot of damage to your little brother. In the memory I saw he spitting that no-body would love you brother, using the terms attention seeking brat and freak. Also it said that if he told anyone he would have your brother and every child baring Evan and Issabella Potter. It also had him raping your brother." Harry went into a full rage at Lucius Malfoy and Lily Potter, he couldn't believe that the childs own parents could be so evil. He wanted to stab and hit and punch and kick them until they were no more. They hurt his baby brother, no body gets away with that.  
"I must go Madam, I need to get my brother home. I thank you for your help and please contact me when the trial is going to happen. I will get Jason to testify, but i must ask if i can sit with him in the box as he is a minor and he will already be scared."  
"I believe that would be possible . As for the trial i will try to get it to happen during the weekend. This needs to be sorted as soon as possible. I have a portkey here that you could give to your brother and if anything is happening to him or he is scared he will be brought to you no matter where you are or what wards are in place."  
"That you Madam, your efforts are appreciated. As Lord Potter I will help you when it is needed."


	10. bonding and a fight!

After Harry and Jason had visited Madam Bones, Harry took them both for some ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Harry got a chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice-cream with chopped nuts which was a favourite of his since he first came to the alley, it was the first ever ice-cream type that he tried. Jason went for the more classical Vanilla and strawberry sauce. It took them around half an hour to eat the ice-cream cones while walking up and down the alley looking into shop windows and Jason getting completely sticky with the strawberry sauce. After Harry had cleaned Jason up with a wet cloth supplied by Florean they headed to Jason's favourite store, unsurprisingly this was Wizz Hard Books. Jason was a rather quiet child who loved to read, his favourite book being Cinderella because it showed him that any person can become important, and draw. He preferred to draw dragons and castle and pictures of his brothers and sisters (not including Evan. However if something happened to the ones he loved he would be one of the first to seek retribution. They spent up to an hour in the shop, looking at all the different books and buying a bag full, before deciding to head home. However Ronald Weasley, git extraordinaire decided to turn up at that moment with his snot nosed sister and bookworm beaver.

"What you doing out 'ere kid. Dontcha know you cant afford any fink down this end?"

"Really Weasel, your commenting on my 'lack of money' when you can hardly afford the robes your wearing. You cant even speak English, never mind read it. Leave me and my brother alone, and for your information I am not a 'kid' I am the same age as you. Unless you forgot I'm Evan's twin."

"No you ain't, Evan ain't got no twin. He's only got a little sister that younger than 'im."

"Come on Jason, we are leaving this buffoon to play in the dirt with the beaver and she-Weasel." Harry started to walk Jason away from them when he heard Ronald shoot a spell at him and Jason. He immediately ducked and spun. There were plenty of witnesses to prove that Harry had only been acting in self defence so he shot a stunner at Ronald, Hermione (The Beaver.) and Ginerva (The she-weasel.) All hit target and Harry asked someone to floo call the aurors.

(I know this is insanely short, but I've been neglecting my story for months and I have a real bad case of writers block and I wanted to give you guys something. SORRY x)


	11. Arests and Dumbledore

Chapter 11.

The Aurors arived in minutes, which wasnt a suprise as the fight had been in the middle of a packet Diagon Alley. What did suprise him was that they ignored Ron, Hermione and Ginny and came straight for him and Jason.  
"Excuse me, but can i ask why your coming to us when they attacked us."  
"We had a report of underage magic from a mister Harry James Poter."  
"Well yes, but it was in self defence when that moron shot a stunning spell at my little brother, which could have caused serious damage. I believe that it is them that should be arrested, as to the law that states that another adult may not harm a child while that child has done nothing to them."  
"I've never heard of that rule you lying scumbag"  
"Really? Check chaper 10, page 38, Paragraph 8, line 6. It is all stated thier that an adult may not harm a child undeserving. It also states in Chapter 1, Page 3, Paragraph 4, line 2 that an underage student can cast a stunning spell on anyone older than them if they feel threatened by that person. I felt that myself and my brother were threatened so i cast the stunning spell. So if you please mister Auror man." Harry pointed to the unconsious trio indicating that he expected them to be taking into custody. "However lad, you still need to go into the ministry untill we can check these claims." Here a goblin from the bank, which was just behind them, walked out and spoke on Harry and Jason's behalf. "Actually Wizard, this young man is protected by the Goblin Nation and as such will not be leaving with you. However if you do not push full charges onto those three you can bet that there will be another Goblin uprise. The bank will be closed and all the money currently in it will be frozen, causing a stop in all industries, including the minestry of magic. Good day, *Harry, if you will?*". With that Harry followed the Goblin, who was in-fact the leader of the bank, into Gringotts. They watched from a window as the trio were taken by the Aurors. The Goblin handed Harry a flask with a golden liquid in.  
"Polyjuice potion, with the hair of a wizengamot adult in. Take your seat when they call a meeting to deal with this, as i am sure that they will because it is affecting their interactions with Goblins. This Polyjuice will last untill you take an antidote so do not worry about it running out. This particular member does not show his emotions so if you can keep from showing emotion you should be fine. Also make sure to get across the point that you were in the crowd, after you had been to see about some books. As that is where i found him."  
"Thank you, I could never be more gratful than i am now as i believe that if it was not for you i would not have made it out of the ministry. Could you contact Issy and ask her to take Jason while i go to the meeting?"  
"Of-course Harry it would be a pleasure to see Issabella once more, enjoy your time at the ministry and get them some well deserved punishment."  
With that Harry Apperated to the side of the ministy entrance, gulped down the potion and headed inside. He couldn't wait to see their punisment. As he headed into the Atrium it was to see Dumbledore arguing with the Aurors escorting the now consious Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva. Walking up to them Harry heard part the argument which made his blood boil.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore but it is on orders of the Goblins that we escort these people to the cells and order a Wizengamot meeting."  
"I don't care whose orders these are on, these people are not to be charged. I need these people to be ok and healthy if we are to get the future we need. Do you think that Evan Potter would be happy that his best friends and girlfriend are being charged with assault on two minors." Here Harry cut in, being sure to keep his emotion in check.  
"I'm sorry but i must have heard you wrong. You were suggesting that the health and well-being of two minors, his brothers i may add, does not matter to you if Evan Potter has his friend and girlfriend."  
"I'm sorry but you are?"  
"Oh your worst nightmare ..." 


	12. A trial!

Dumbledore put on his patented grandfatherly expression, but i could see the hard edge in his eyes that showed he was not happy with me. I had to give it to him, his smile didn't even falter.  
"Why, my boy, that is certainly no way to talk to a person. I also have to ask about your involvement in this case. You were not the hurt party nor Harry."  
"I believe, Headmaster, that Mr. H. Potter is the hurt party and not the potential murderers. With the amount of power focused by the three average witches and wizard it would have been easy for them to kill Mr Potter and his younger brother. I have to say that Weasleys and Granger should be happy that Mr Potter has such good reflexes. As to why I am involved, I am a member of the wizengamot that will offer to give evidence on Mr. Potters behalf, owing to the fact that I was present and it was clear that it was done in self defence and that these three can be given to the dementers for attempted murder. One last thing, I am not your 'boy' I am a fully grown man and have not given you clearance to call me anything but Sir, Mr or Lord. Thank you for your time, but I must be going there are people to convict." With that Harry walked away, slightly smug at the fact that he could talk to Dumbledore that way and there would be no repercussions for him. Harry walked down to the courtrooms and waited for the meeting to begin. It began with the trio being lead in with cuffs on and defiant faces.  
"We did nothing wrong you imbeciles, Dumbledore will have your hides for this. I demand to be released." The beaver screeched. "He deserved it da prat."  
"He is ruining my boy-friends life with his lies. I will have retribution."  
"Please be quiet or we will be force to silence you and use veritiserum." A monocle wearing woman said from the podium. The trio suddenly stopped screeching and Harry saw that many in the room were thankful for this fact. "This meeting is now in session. Mr Ronald Billius Weasley, Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. You have been brought in on counts of assault and attempted murder, how do you plea?"  
"INNOCENT" All three bellowed this and it echoed off of the high walls.  
"Ok, Does the prosecution have any witnesses?"  
"Mr Potter is not here so it will be up to any in the stands that have seen the display to argue on his side." Here Harry stood and put his arm up.  
"Yes Lord Jackson?"  
"I wish to speak on Mr. Potters Behalf on the account that i was in the area and saw the display."  
"Of-course Lord Jackson, please take the stand and swear and oath of truth." Once that was done Ron's defence came up to ask questions.  
"Where were you at the time of the accident."  
"It was no accident but i had just come out of the Bookstore and was heading home."  
"What did you see when you exited the shop?"  
"I saw the three on trial sending a rather powerful stunning charm at the young boy, which would surly have killed him."  
"Have you ever met these three or before?"  
"I can't say I have. They are school children while I am an adult. I see no point in getting caught up with children."  
"They why are you defending one?"  
"Because I know that he cannot do so himself and I do not wish to see another child killed. Who knows what these three could end up doing when they are older. They may even becoming like he-who-must-not-be-named. They certainly have no problems harming the innocent." This sent the Wizengamot into a riot and Harry sat down pleased with the work he had done.  
"The defence has no more questions." "Do the convicted have anything to say?"  
Ronald tried to stand up when he realised that chains had come out of the chair to tie him to the arm rests and legs. "Oy, whats this about? I ain't done nowt Wrong. It was all that kid's fault and he ain't no Potter. Evan only has a sister. He deserves to be brought in and stand trial, he's making all our lives hell and bring shame on da boy-who-lived. How do ya think Evan's gonna react when he finds out ya done this."  
" , we don't care about what Mr. Potter will think if it takes you off of the streets. Also Mr. H. Potter is being protected by the Goblin Nation and did nothing wrong, he protected himself against an attack that could kill his brother."  
"But Madam Bones, the Goblins are just creatures and Harry is ruining Mr. Dumbledore's training for Evan, surely you can see how this would affect the world. If Evan isn't trained then Voldemort will win."  
"I'm sorry Miss. Granger but you must be punished for attempted murder and assault."  
"So you already think we are guilty? We did nothing wrong."  
"I'm sorry Miss. Weasley but i personally believe , rise of hands for guilty." More than half went up.  
"Rise of hands for not guilty." Less than half. "It has been a unanimous vote for guilty. I sentence you to community service at the Leaky cauldron, loss of wands until you go back to Hogwarts and a fine to be paid over the next year of 100 Galleons each."  
"You can't do that!" "I assure you I can Mr and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. I call an end to this meeting and tell you that there will be another meeting this weekend at 9:45 on Saturday."  
Harry walked out, barely holding in a pleased smirk and apparated home to his family, he could tell that Madam Bones knew he was there and was expecting him to be at the meeting on Saturday with all of his evidence and Jason. He was planing on speaking on Jason's behalf and bringing a book to keep Jason entertained and his mind away from the trial. He had 3 days to gather his evidence and make sure Jason was fit to go, that meant that he needed to go for a shopping trip with his little brother.

(Three chapters in roughly 3 days YAY. Hope you enjoy, cant wait to explain how the Weasley parents are going to react... must say they wont be happy, for different reasons obviously!)


	13. mini moral story and a rant to reviewer

Di- how about when your going to bash my story you do it so that i can report you. I write this because i find it fun. I have pride in myself and my writing. This is a fanfiction site because it is FANS and not WRITERS that put things on here. I am still doing my GCSE's but i am in one of the tops sets. If it bothers you so much, how come you got to chapter 12 before you bashed my story in reviews. Bugger off and don't bother reading any of my stories, and if i ever do become a famous writer im going to but you at the end of the page and say 'tough luck DI clearly im not that bad.' Also i shall not stop writing because a stupid one stupid child out of 57 people told me to stop. Sod off, sincerely a fun-loving CHILD that is now toasting marshmallows on the burn you sent...

(spin-off for this chapter only because a reviewer was saying that they can report me for having a review for a chapter...)

Once upon a time Mr Harry Potter ran around a garden looking for pretty little butterflies that were being hurt because they were LEARNING. He found baby butterfly that was learning to write whilst her brothers and sisters where all famous journalists. They laughed and teased this baby butterfly because it was still learning while they had learned while they were young, it was not the baby butterfly's fault as it was too busy learning other stuff instead of learning how to write. So Mr Harry Potter found this little butter fly and defended her because he felt that everyone needs to start somewhere and decided to help the baby butterfly. Years later this butterfly had grown in her writing ability and was thankful to Mr Harry Potter and flew off to write more...

The End.

The moral of this story - everyone makes mistakes, even the greatest ones. But to become the greatest you have to make many mistakes and learn from them. Even if you do not take everyone's views into account does not mean that you are not listening to them, it just means that you want to make the choices yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

This story will be put on hold and a new story will edited and reposted. This is because myself, and many others, believe that it needs to be edited and more spaced out. I will do this be editing the existing chapters and splitting them into at least 2 chapters, so they will be shorter but better edited. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that if you read the edited version then you will find that better.- Slythindore…x


End file.
